one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero vs. Chun-Li
Zero vs Chun-Li.jpg|SentryNeo 06255F31-355D-4532-884B-CE3787E93388.png|Shakaboy Zero from Mega-Man X (nominated by Pikart767) takes on Chun-Li of Street Fighter (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang)! It is the QuarterFinals of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Zero was sprinting towards the ring of fire. After a mole gave him a boost to full health, he felt determined and confused of what had happened. As he got closer to the flames, he grabbed his Z-Saber. With next to little effort he sliced the flame for enough time to get in. As soon as Zero looked back the flame recovered. Zero: Looks like I can’t turn back now. ???: Well I feel bad for you. As soon as he looked she noticed an Asian women with a blue outfit. Zero then shook his head as if he though he saw something. This gave him a feeling that he knew this mysterious women. Zero: Do I know you from somewhere? ???: Yes you do, I am Chun-Li. Zero: No I don’t. Chun-Li: Maybe if I show you... Chun-Li tried to show them the conflicts that the two both helped and eliminated a big threat. Despite this, Zero backed up and pulled out the saber. Zero: Stay away. Even with the warning, Zero tried to slash. This was only met by Chun-Li’s foot, as his saber is thrown into the air. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Daring Sword) 60 Chun-Li then bounced up and kicked the maverick hunter. He then responded by swinging at the street fighter. Chun-Li ducked as she then kicked Zero in the stomach. This caused Zero to be sent backwards as Chun-Li then followed suit. 54 Zero: Alright, time to get serious! Zero then shot multiple blast from his hand cannon. However, Chun-Li was able to roll dodge the blasts as it destroyed much of the ground creating an area of smoke. This gave Chun-Li an opportunity to attack. 45 Zero then caught his Z-saber and slashes Chun-Li multiple time sending her a few times to a boulder nearby. She then brushed herself off as the street fighter continued her attack. She was soon within striking distance. However, when she was going to kick him, Zero succer punched her that the force pushed her back. Zero: How do you like that? Chun-Li: Please, I have faced worse. Zero: Well, try this for size! 38 Chun-Li charged at him and kicked the maverick hunter to the ground before Zero could even shoot. Chun-Li then punched Zero in the face multiple times before Zero kicked her off of him. Zero then shot blasted more shots at the street fighter. Chun-Li was able to dodge the shots as she fell back from the maverick hunter. She then shot three blasts at Zero. The first was countered, neutralizing it, but the other two blasts forced Zero to skid away. 30 Zero then created a forcefield that sends the street fighter forward. Zeo then sent the shield foward pushing her back. This was then followed by Zero pulling out his Z-Saber and slashing at Chun-Li. This caused her to fall backwards as she moans in pain. Zero then walks towards her and starts to taunt her. Zero: Is that it? I hope that wasn’t it. This feels just like a training program. That would be disappointing! The Maverick hunter then gets closer to her and was about to pick her up when he was then sweeped off of his feet. Zero fell on his face as it gave Chun-Li time to get up. 27 Chun-Li: I am inpressed, but dont get cocky. Chun-Li then went foward after taunting and tried to swing at Zero, however the maverick hunter ducked the punch. Zero then threw a punch to the steet fighter's stomach that sent Chun-Li flying into the sky. Zero: Time to amplify to 11! Zero then slashed Chun-LI repeatedly, creating a diamond shape. He then kicked her to the ground and charged up a blast. However, before the blast reached Chun-Li, she evaded the attack just in time. 22 With a blinding flash of light, Zero extends into a rage mode as he tracked Chun-Li. With this new momentum, he launches a barrage of punches on Chun-Li. Zero then activated the Z-Saber to double the length, which overpower Chun-Li. Jumping into the air, Zero leaped and hit Chun-Li repeatedly. With a final bounce he head towards Chun-Li as he created a final blow, ready to strike as Chun-Li was close to a ring of fire that could evaporate anyone. Zero: End of the line for you. 12 Zero then catches himself and boost himself in a quick and powerful charge. Zero: Your time is up! Zero then shot three blasts at Chun-LI who gets distracted by them. This gives Zero the perfect opportunity the strike. He pulled his Z-Saber and with a clean slice, followed by Chun-Li' s head flying off. However before he could celebrate it turned into an illusion as Chun-Li was right behind him. 2 Chun-Li: Kikosho Chun-Li grabbed Zero by the head forcing him in a kneeling position. For a split second, Zero had no idea until his eyes started to pop out and bleed. By the time he realized it, his head was burning away as he lets out a horrifying scream that echoed the area. K.O. Chun-Li released as Zeros body fell to the ground. The impact of his body caused his charred head fell of his neck. It was this when the Chinese officer realized what she had done. This completely horrified her as she put her hands to her face. Chun-Li: My god! What have I done? She did not stay for very long as Chun-Li fleed as she wanted what seemed like a nightmare to end. Results This melee's winner is Chun-Li!!!! (Cues Street Fighter 5: Chun Li's Theme) Winning Combatant: Chun-Li: 15 Zero: 11 Winning Method: Death: 14 K.O.: 1 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Chun-Li's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music